Super Shadow
*''Sega Superstars Tennis'' *''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' *''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' |media = *''Sonic X'' *Archie Comics |voiceactor = *David Humphrey *Jason Griffith |original = Shadow the Hedgehog |cause = The seven Chaos Emeralds |japanactor = Kouji Yusa |eye color = Ruby red |fur color = Lemon yellow, crimson, white |skin color = Dark tan |attire = *White gloves with black, red-tongued cuffs *Gold rings *Air Shoes |skills = *Enhanced Chaos Powers *Enhanced super speed *Enhanced super strength *Virtual invulnerability *Flight *Enhanced acrobatic skills and reflexes *Chaos energy projection *Hero Shadow transformation *Dark Shadow transformation |moves = *Chaos Arrow *Chaos Blast *Chaos Control *Chaos Spear *Chaos Lance *Spear of Light *Super Sonic Boost *Jump Dash *Turbo Boost *Homing Attack }} is the Super State of Shadow the Hedgehog when he harnesses the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Super Shadow made his first appearance in Sonic Adventure 2 and has since then appeared in numerous games. While transformed, all his powers and abilities are enhanced up to their full limit. Appearance .]] When transformed into Super Shadow, Shadow's black fur turns into a golden lemon-cream color and his eye color becomes completely ruby red. Other than that, his additional fur colors, and quill style remains unchanged. He also possesses a golden aura that varies in size, which can be anything from smooth to flame-like in shape. In ''Shadow the Hedgehog however, his quills pointed upwards like Super Sonic's instead of being in their normal stance. In Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, his nose has the same color as his fur. Games appearances ''Sonic Adventure 2'' .]] In ''Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, Shadow became Super Shadow for the first time to stop the Finalhazard from crashing the Space Colony ARK into the earth alongside Super Sonic. After destroying the Finalhazard, Super Shadow and Super Sonic used Chaos Control to teleport the ARK back into orbit. Running out of power though, Super Shadow fell down to earth from space and was presumably dead. Super Shadow is only playable for the final boss in the Last Story, which is unlocked by clearing all the other characters' stories. In gameplay, Super Shadow's only move is the Super Sonic Boost. ''Sega Superstars'' series ''Sega Superstars'' In Sega Superstars, Super Shadow can be activated by gathering all seven Chaos Emeralds in the Sonic's Speed Chute minigame in his story mode. In gameplay, he is faster and invulnerable to harm, with every obstacle shattering into pieces when touching him. ''Sega Superstars Tennis'' In Sega Superstars Tennis, Shadow can transform into Super Shadow by charging up his Superstar Meter. As Super Shadow, Shadow runs faster and hits the ball harder. When hitting the ball, the player is forced into Chaos Control which randomly changes where the player is at on the court ''Shadow the Hedgehog'' .]] In ''Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow became Super Shadow with the Chaos Emeralds to destroy Black Doom when the villain escaped him and became Devil Doom. After destroying Devil Doom, Super Shadow used Chaos Control to transport the Black Comet from earth and back into space where it was destroyed with the Eclipse Cannon. Super Shadow is only playable for the final boss in the Last Story, which is unlocked by obtaining all ten of the regular endings in the game. In gameplay, Super Shadow can utilize both his Dark and Hero Shadow states like in normal Stages, thereby using both Chaos Blast and Chaos Control in accordance to the boss battle restrictions, and the Jump Dash to move around. He can also use Chaos Arrows which can be charged up to a singular Chaos Spear. ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) In ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), Shadow was turned into Super Shadow by Super Sonic so he, Super Sonic and Super Silver could defeat Solaris before he destroyed all of time. Upon their victory, the effects of Solaris' defeat lead to time being rebooted. Super Shadow can only be played during the final boss battle in the Last Story, which is unlocked by completing all three episodes in the game. In gameplay, Super Shadow can use the Spear of Light, but only when his Super Gauge is full. Otherwise, he will only use the Chaos Lance. He can also use the Turbo Boost for small, but fast dashes. ''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' .]] In ''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, Shadow turns into Super Shadow when using his All-Star Move. Upon its activation, Super Shadow leaves his vehicle and flies down the course, during which the player can attack opposing racers with explosive Chaos Spears. This state is only temporary though. Once it wears off, Shadow will de-transform and return to his vehicle. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Super Shadow appears as a spirit in the game. Powers and abilities While in his Super State, Shadow is one of the most powerful characters in the series. He is strong enough to defeat Devil Doom on his own, go toe-to-toe with Solaris, and resist the overwhelming force from the Space Colony ARK falling through the atmosphere. Due to being infused with the seven Chaos Emeralds' power, Super Shadow accordingly commands ultimate power and has access to unlimited energy.BioWare (September 26, 2008). Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Nintendo DS. Sega. "Codex: Each Emerald can float on its own power, but anyone who combines all seven of the Chaos Emeralds can command ultimate power."Sonic Team, Sonic Team USA (27 February 2004). Sonic Battle. Gameboy Advance. Sega. Area: Emerald Beach (Shadow's Episode). "Sonic the Hedgehog: I've heard that he who collects 7 "Chaos Emeralds" will be granted unlimited energy." As Super Shadow, Shadow's innate abilities far surpasses his normal ones. Not only is his strength multiplied many times over, but his speed has been enhanced immeasurably as well, allowing him to evenly match Super Sonic's who can move at about the speed of light.Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014). In-game description of the "Super Sonic" trophy: "The Chaos Emeralds are said to hold enough power to control the whole world. It's that power that turns Sonic into Super Sonic. He turns a glorious golden color and can fly at nearly the speed of light. In his Final Smash, this high-speed flight damages anyone who gets in its way and can even launch them!"Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (PlayStation 3) United States instruction manual, pg. 4.Shadow is an artificial life form, created by Dr. Eggman's grandfather. His initial hatred of Sonic has now developed into a friendly rivalry. Like Sonic, Shadow is about speed – his acceleration and “Spin Attack” coming from his rocket skates. With Chaos Emeralds he can power up his Chaos Control and warp time and space. If he has all seven emeralds he can transform into Super Shadow – which, like Sonic, makes him invulnerable and gives him run-flight. Shadow uses a modified G.U.N. motorcycle known as the Dark Rider. Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing His reflexes and agility are also improved, allowing him to keep up with his improved movements. Like the traditional Super State, Shadow gains new abilities in this form too, including high-speed run-flight and virtual invulnerability to harm,Sumo Digital, Feral Interactive (26 February 2010). Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (PlayStation 3). Sege, Feral Interactive. "Shadow the Hedgehog's character profile: If he has all seven emeralds he can transform into Super Shadow – which, like Sonic, makes him invulnerable and gives him run-flight." although his invulnerability can be bypassed if he is hit with enough force, such as Solaris' attacks. By combining his Super State with his Hero Shadow and Dark Shadow transformations, Super Shadow can enhance his abilities even further. All of Shadow’s Chaos Powers are enhanced to their full limit in his Super State, enabling him to put far more power and range into his attacks. He can now channel and project large amounts of chaos energy as bullets with enough power to blow up a building and he can freely perform Chaos Control which lets him bend time and space to his will. The latter has been enhanced to such levels that he can teleport the Black Comet into space on his own and transport the Space Colony ARK back into orbit (the latter with Super Sonic's aid). Moves and techniques .]] Super Shadow makes heavily use of his Chaos Spear techniques and the moves derived from it. Due to his Super State, Shadow's Chaos Spears are greatly amplified in power, allowing him to charge it with enough power to impale a being like the nigh-invulnerable Devil Doom. Alternatively, he can fire smaller and faster arrows with lesser power, or launch Chaos Spears that explode upon impact as seen in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing. Super Shadow can also use a variant of the Chaos Spear called the Spear of Light where he launches an onslaught of red spears with enough force to penetrate Solaris' light shells. He can also utilize an enhanced version of his Chaos Blast. .]] Like Super Sonic, Super Shadow can use the Super Sonic Boost, an attack where Shadow cloaks himself in a fiery aura and launches himself into enemies with increased speed and enormous force. Alternatively, he is able to perform smaller dashes for quick, short-ranged movements. He can even combine his Super Sonic Boost with similar techniques to amplify its size and power, such as Super Sonic's Super Sonic Boost. Weakness Super Shadow can only stay transformed for a short time without sustainment from Ring Energy, as a Super State consumes tremendous amounts of energy. Extensive usage will put him at risk of disappearing entirely as well.Sonic Team (May 3, 2002). Sonic Adventure 2. GameCube. Sega. Area/Level: Finalhazard. "Sonic the Hedgehog: Shadow! Continuous use of your super form will cause you to disappear! Get back to the Colony!" Initially, Shadow had trouble maintaining his Super State over the course of a battle, as his body was not able to keep up his transformation.Sonic Team (May 3, 2002). Sonic Adventure 2. GameCube. Sega. Area/Level: Finalhazard. "Super Shadow: Gutha! I don't have enough energy to transform into my Super Form!"Sonic Team (December 20, 2001). Sonic Adventure 2. GameCube. Sega. Area/Level: Finalhazard. "Super Shadow: クゥッ…！どうやら、ボクの体にこのスーパー化は無理があったようだ…。 (Gah...! It seems impossible for my body to keep this Super form...)" However, he appears to have mastered it since then. In other media ''Sonic X'' .]] Just like Super Sonic, ''Sonic X is the only animated Sonic TV series so far to feature Super Shadow. Super Shadow is also the only other super transformation presented in the TV series besides Super Sonic. His physical proportions are unchanged and his black fur turns lemon yellow, but is slightly darker. Some scenes, however, depicts his quills pointing slightly more vertically than usual. Super Shadow first appearance was in the second season. During the Shadow Saga, Shadow became Super Shadow in order to battle the Final Lizard, alongside Super Sonic and prevent the Space Colony ARK from destroying the Earth. In their struggle, Super Shadow removes his Limiters to give himself a power boost and together, they send the Space Colony ARK back into orbit with a unified Chaos Control. Super Shadow later reappeared in the middle of the third season. In a struggle for the seven Chaos Emeralds inside a Metarex fortress in space, Sonic and Shadow ended up entering their Super States in the conflict, and they have a brief battle. Soon after though, a gravitational field inside the fortress treats to destroy Dr. Eggman and his space ship, but Super Shadow manages to save them, by performing a Chaos Control that warps the space ship away. Super Shadow appeared again, at the end of the third season, alongside Super Sonic, in the final battle against Dark Oak, but they are unable to break through Dark Oak's force field as he prepares to destroy the galaxy. However, thanks to the sacrifice of Cosmo, they manage to finally defeat Dark Oak. After trying to save Cosmo, Super Shadow knocks Super Sonic away to perform Chaos Control, warping himself and Dark Oak's corrupted Planet Egg far away before it explodes. Archie Comics .]] In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, Shadow first became Super Shadow during the comics' adaptation of Sonic Adventure 2 to stop the Space Colony ARK's collision with Mobius. An alien race called the Bem soon after gave Shadow enough power to become Super Shadow again so he could combat the approaching Xorda. About a year later, Shadow was forced into his Super State by A.D.A.M. to gather all the Chaos Emeralds in the universe, only for Super Shadow and Turbo Tails to send the Emeralds to the Zone of Silence. Following the events of Worlds Collide, Super Shadow became virtually indistinguishable from his game counterpart. Quotes Theme song *"Live and Learn" by Crush 40 - Played during the final battle of Sonic Adventure 2 against Finalhazard. It can also be described as the shared theme of both Super Shadow and Super Sonic. *"I Am... All of Me" by Crush 40 - Played during the final battle of Shadow the Hedgehog against Devil Doom. It describes the mystery surrounding Shadow's past from his perspective and his quest to figure it out, while outlining the different paths he can take. Trivia *Super Shadow is the second most frequently used super transformation in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, next to Super Sonic. *During the battle against the Finalhazard in Sonic Adventure 2, it is implied with in-battle quotes that Shadow struggles more than Sonic in maintaining his Super State. This could be due to a lack of experience with the transformation (whereas Sonic has used it many times), or that he was exerting himself more in the battle. *Many people mistakenly call this form Hyper Shadow, due to a misprint in the strategy guide for the game. While the term is still widely used, hacking and viewing the in-game files confirms the name Super Shadow. *In the game files for Sonic Adventure 2, there was plans for Super Shadow to be either an alternate skin or a separate character for 2P Mode with his own bio.https://tcrf.net/Sonic_Adventure_2:_Battle *When Super Shadow wanted to stop the Space Colony ARK from falling into the Earth with Super Sonic, his shoes' light was purple. **It is also strange that Shadow uses Air Shoes, while he can fly by his Super State power. *The artwork from the Sonic Art Assets DVD is a recolor of an artwork used for promoting Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Its purpose at the time was box art for the upcoming Action Figure 3 pack featuring Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver. *In Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, Super Shadow's nose is yellow, along with the rest of his body. This is probably a texture re-coloring error, because his nose remains black in all of the other games Super Shadow makes an appearance in. *Interestingly, in Sonic Adventure 2, Super Shadow's body has the exact opposite color scheme as his normal coloration (from black to light yellow). The same applies to Sonic only his coloration stays inverted throughout the whole series. References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Super transformations Category:Fictional hedgehogs Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional extraterrestrial characters Category:Fictional immortals Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:Fictional characters who can teleport Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate energy Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2001